The present invention relates generally to water treatment and purification systems, and more particularly to a self contained water treatment system for dwellings.
Water treatment systems, and components thereof, are widely used and well known for use in conjunction with single family dwellings. Where well water is available, various arrangements of pumps and filters, including reverse osmosis purifiers, are utilized to prepare and store the water for delivery into the dwelling. Additionally well known are degasifiers, also sometimes referred to as "aerators", which spray well water into a chamber beneath a spray nozzle so as to release trapped gases from the well water.
In order to install these conventional water treatment systems, generally a contractor must prepare a foundation, install the equipment thereon, plumbing and interconnecting the components to themselves and from the well water supply and into the dwelling. Electrical power input and interconnection to the water system is also required. Thereafter, some form of shelter may also be constructed around the equipment to protect same from the elements. Where a degasifier is also desired, a separate foundation and interconnecting plumbing is also required.
This conventional installation is expensive and time consuming and may result in inconsistencies and imperfections resulting from the on-site assembly and interconnection of these components.
The present invention provides a ready-for-delivery water treatment system operably connected within an enclosure which may itself include a water degasifying or aerating and collecting compartment. This self-contained system is structured to be deployed on flat ground ready for interconnection to a source of well water, to the dwelling water main line, and electrical power supply line. Separately, an enclosure in accordance with the present invention may be provided deployable in the same fashion ready to receive the separate choice of water treatment systems connectable therein.